Olly Murs Fan Fic
by ollymursfan202
Summary: Chloe and olly :)
1. Chapter 1 : Wanna come to ollys concert

Schools hard , but life is , worse . Every girl in year 11 has a boyfriend , well exept me . Im Chloe i get A's on everything , so im kinda nerdy.

Im sat infront of my fancy dressing table ( or as some people call it , a ' Vanity ' ) curling my hair and also applying a natural makeup look , to impress the boy im currently crushing on , i mean he's hot his name is, Aaron Samuels ( Of course not the one on mean girls )

I walk to school with my best mates , Sarah , Dani and Naomi and they tell me the greatest news of all , " Hey chlo , ummm , were going to see Olly Murs wanna- " Said Dani , with a cheeky grin on her face I interrupt her " Really your asking me that , YESSS ! " " Well thats good then , we booked your ticket already . " Said Naomi " Guys , i got class meet you here to walk home ? " I say " Yes , but we gotta get ready , the concerts later . " They all say 


	2. Chapter 2 : Girls , Your here

Me and my friends meet up outside . " You ready ? " I say to them all with that SUPER EXCITED SMILE ON MY FACE " Of course chloo . " Said Sarah I run through my door , throw on some leggings and a olly top , put on some makeup and smile with confidence . Today is gonna be amazing , oh wait im an olly fan Amursing i mean ! Sarahs mum picks us up .  
" Girls , you be safe now , or your mums will turn on me . " Said Lucy ( sarahs mum )  
" Okayy. " We all say laughing and excited for the concert " Girls ! Your here , run or you will be in the queue for like 2 hours . " Shouted Lucy The girls and I screamed , finally im going to watch olly 


	3. Chapter 3 : You go back to your seat

" Girls , it looks like were first in the building , i'll go grab our seats , your go to the loo . " I say smiling Im running to my seat and one of my heels decide to fall off " Help ! Ouchh . " I scream , it echoes through the building , im so embarrsed . But then one of ollys crew mates picks me up and takes me backstage .  
" Looks like you need a doctor ." He said " Uhmm , of course , please quick , im dizzy . " i say about to pass out " Sure , i'll be right back , just lay right there . " Im almost asleep and then the door bangs open , OH MY GOODNESS ITS OLLY ! He walks over to where im laying and gazes into my eyes , i hear him whipser " So beautiful ." " What you say olls ? " I say back smiling " Ermm , nothing . So how your feeling , troublemaker ? "  
" Haha im good , i think i might be bruised . "  
" Ouchh , so whats your name ? "  
" My names Chloe , i was just gonna ask for yours , but i know it already hahaa . "  
" Okay Chloe , take your seat or your gonna miss my performance . "  



	4. Chapter 4 : Oh my goodness !

Running back to my seat , im thinking through all the things i could have said to olly , ' Hey olls , i like your belt ? ' . " Girlies , you'll never guess who i bumped into . " " Who ? " Says Dani , " Hahaa , olly murs never love , i wouldnt believe that in one million years ! "  
" Actually , Dani i did ! So shh , lets watch olly . "  
Olly sung troublemaker and as he stopped he said " We have an amazing troublemaker in the crowd today , Chloe ! Stand up . " I waved my hand and smiled , as a big light shone on me " Come on then , get on the stage . " He said I push passed people feet and run up the stage steps , " Hey you alright Chloe ? "  
" Yeah , of course , im with you ollys , why would'nt i be . " Olly kisses me on the forehead and then hugs me , " Come on Chloe lets dance . "

The rest of the night was a blur, i wake up in the morning to find i slept with my shoes on , i pull one off and BOOM theres a note there " Whats this ? Is Dani writing one of those sorry letters again ? " i think to myself " OH MY GOD " I scream out loud " I got ollys number ! " I read it out " To my darling Chloe , you should text me some time , i like you ;) From olls xx " 


	5. Chapter 5 : The Call

Grabbing my phone i text olly ' Soo , you left your number in my shoe ? Ohhh cool olly . This is you , right ? '  
5 minutes later i get a reply ' Yeah , hahaa , give me a call , please . '  
I get the text and call him " You wanted me olls ? "  
" Yep , i like you can we go on a date . "  
" Sure , but im in year 11 , i havent even gone to prom yet , i'll go if you be my prom date ? "  
" Hahaa , a deals a deal , the dates tomorrow at nandos , you like it there right ? "  
" You know me so well , and the proms in 2 weeks , my dress is gorg , get a nice tux . "  
" Ok , love you ? Byee . "  
" Bye olly , soo just gotta say this , are we dating , now ? "  
" Yess , i love you babe , byee ! " Buzzzz ! He had hung up , but oh my days , i got a celebrity boyfriend ,whos nerdy now ? Heyyy 


	6. Chapter 6 : You'll regret that

" Mom " I say " Yes sweetie , what is it ? "  
" Im going down Naomi's for pizza , if you dont mind ? "  
" Sure , go ahead darling , be back at 8pm "  
" Okay , bye "  
Slamming the door shut , i run to Naomi's to tell her the most amazing news ever , i go out with olly murs !  
* Knock , Knock * i hit her door " Who is it ? " says Naomi " Batman , dumbieee ! " I say " Oh hey chloo , so whats this news you have to tell me ? "  
We run up to her room " So , its hard to believe but.. "  
" But what Chloe ? Spill the beans girl ! "  
" IM DATING OLLY MURS . "  
" WHAT WHEN HOW ? "  
" At the concert , my heel fell off and i bruised my leg , ollys crew member took me to the nurse , and olly was there , thats how i got called on stage and then i woke up in the morning and his number was in my shoe , we texted and then BOOM he asks me out ! "  
" OH MY GOODNESS , SHUT THE BEDROOM DOOR ! "  
" Hahaa , Dani's gonna be dead jelous ! "  
" Yep she is ! Now lets eat or our pizzas gonna be cold "  
Im munching on my pizza and my mum calls " Where are you ? I've been worried like mad its 9pm chloe ! "  
" Mam , im so sorry , the time flys when your having fun , two secs and i'll be home , bye "  
One block of houses til im home and suddenly " Oi , brat face what you doing on my street ? " Says Dani " Walking home , now get lost "  
" Dont you DARE date olly behind my back , again CHLOO , E ! "  
" Hunnie i dare and you've never even met him ! "  
Dani slaps me across the face , my tooth falls out and blood is streaming down my face I punch her stomach and she screams and then i have never regreted a decision in my life , but now i have , Dani taking revenge on me , pushes me infront of a car and i get knocked over !  
" Oh girl , you deserved that , BIG TIME " She grins Im laying there crying my mum drives past with olly in the back seat trying to find me " MUMM , OLLY ! Help "  
they quickly pull over and my mum phones 999 " What happend baby ? " Olly says " Dani pushed me infront of a car " " She , WHAT ! That mean brat , your arms bleeding and you nose is ! "  
I cry in ollys arms as we drive to hospital 


End file.
